


When You Smile The Whole World Stops and Stares

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Tried, JohnKarkat, Other, i guess, johnkat - Freeform, nosy passengers are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:Character A accidentally falls into Character B’s lap while standing on a crowded bus (shOCKER)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Smile The Whole World Stops and Stares

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from savage-impertinence on tumblr! Sav is great.

Karkat cursed under his breath as he ran to catch up with the now leaving bus. He had a job interview today and of fucking course his internal sleep clock said let’s fuck you over today with a late start and freezing water when you shower! In his haste to get dressed, he ended up drinking cold, fucking bitter as shit coffee instead of his usual warm cup of Joe with a shit-ton of cream and sugar. There’s a huge difference there. As he left his apartment and rounded the corner to catch the bus stop, he was met with the last person boarding on and the automatic doors closing.

He wasn’t one for physical exercise (because goddamn he was lazy and seriously out of shape for his age) but in this moment he found it in himself; and his legs, to hurriedly catch up and knock on the doors.

Luckily, the bus driver spotted him from the mirror and decided to take pity on his poor soul. With a very noticeable sigh he watched as the bus driver turned to press a button and thus Karkat was granted with access to the bus.

Stepping into the vehicle, he shrunk in on himself once he realized just how crowded it was. There were people everywhere, some standing near the windows, holding onto the rails above, in the designated walkway and then there were the lucky asshole that snagged the seats; all now taken of course. Tch.

Well, Karkat sure as hell wasn’t going to stay near the entrance and get trapped in the doors. Those things were dangerous. Instead, he decided to weave his way through the waves of people, trying to get to the middle of the bus and find a pole to support himself with.

Unfortunately the moment he was able to place his feet the bust hit a huge bump in the road which sent Karkat flying forward. He was expecting to somehow meet the glass and break his fucking nose and fall flat on the ground somehow, but he had found that le landed in a pair of soft arms and, shit was this a lap?

Karkat could feel himself turning as red as a tomato. He quickly looked up to find the culprit at hand and swallowed.

Oh no. He’s hot.

This stranger, this...this guy, let’s just go with mystery bus man, he was a sight to be seen. He had dark-brown hair and chocolate colored skin. He had freckles that spread out all over his face like a galaxy of sorts, but the thing that stood out to Karkat most was his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant shade of baby blue, maybe aqua. Goddamn they were captivating.

And what was this? The stranger seemed to be quite flustered and looked about the bus nervously.

Not until Karkat heard a muffled cough did he realize that people were staring.

“Shit, uh, my apologies…you.”

The person looked away and coughed somewhat shyly, before glancing back and giving Karkat a small smile. “It’s fine. I guess that it couldn’t be helped.”

Karkat almost screamed. Yes right there on that very bus. This stranger had blue braces on and holy shit they made his eyes practically illuminate in the fucking daytime. Karkat was in trouble.

“I’m, well, I’m John Egbert by the way. Do you usually fall in people’s laps?”

Karkat immediately sat up straighter and rubbed the back of his hand in embarrassment. “Yeah. Wait shit I mean no. No I don’t always do this. Ha...ha...I’ll get up now. Okay.” Once again he proves himself to be a blubbering idiot, especially in front of this sweet slice of heaven that the Gods have decided to taunt him with. Yes, that one human Karkat Vantas down there. Let’s make him meet this hottie, and completely embarrass himself. That way he’ll get no choice Egbert Ass. None of it. None.

Karkat internally cringed at this banter that went on inside his head. What is he? Some love-struck teenager?? He was going to an interview for fuck’s sake. He needed to look professional.

Karkat started to get up but John’s voice stopped him. “I mean, you don’t really have too? More people got on the bus since then so there won’t really be anywhere for you to go. And uh, you haven’t told me your name?”

Karkat raised a curious eyebrow as John flashed him a smile. He was slightly skeptical about sitting in a strangers lap but he was pretty right about the crowded bus. Also bonus points to Karkat for sitting in a hot guys lap. Yes this can work.

“Ok.” Still kinda awkward though. Oh well, things can’t always be perfect now can they? “My name is Karkat Vantas. Satisfied, now?”

Karkat watched as John beamed. He grinned as he replied: “Aww, Karkat! That’s such a cute name! Its like-“

“Don’t say beep beep meow.”

“How did you…”

“You wouldn’t be the first.”

“Hm. I see. So where are you headed too today.”

“Off to an interview. I like games, but I also like food and movies. I can’t get these if I don’t have money. Do you see my problem, John?”

John nodded in agreement. “Dude I totally understand! I actually like all of those things. For games and movies, it mostly depends on the genre. I’m into adventure and comedy. Maybe a little horror here and there?”

Karkat shivered. “Me and horror don’t mix. I’d be hiding in the next room. But yeah I really love…uh”

Karkat coughed.

“What?”

“It’s probably pretty embarrassing to hear come from me I guess.”

“Nah. People like what they like.”

“…Well. I like Romance Comedy stuff. Adventure can be...ok. That is if it’s done right! So many shitty adventure movies.”

“How dare you.”

Karkat raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming at his lips. “Wait. You’re really into shitty adventure movies, huh?”

Karkat snorted as John shook his head in disbelief. “I can assure you my movies aren’t and will never be shitty.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

John seemed to contemplate something for a moment before playing with his fingers. “Maybbbbe I could take you on a movie date. Or we could even have a marathon at my house?”

Karkat blushed as he heard a few whistles. He quickly looked around to glare at the possible suspects. Nosy shits.

“I’d like that John. But we still have to watch a few of mine.”

“Blegh. Chick flicks my only weakness.”

“It’s to balance out the shitty!” Someone from the back yelled.

Goddamn passengers.

“Fine! Fine!” John said. “It’s a date.”

With that the two exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes as Karkat came to his stop. Luckily the person interviewing him was also late so he let it slip. Karkat passed the interview and starting working part-time.

He went on that date with John and low-and behold the two ended up dating, shitty movies and all.


End file.
